Forbidden
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Mermaid!AU Dramione. Secret relationship.


**GGE -** MissWitchX - Dramione

 **Speed Drabble -** Mermaid!AU; min. 500 words

 **Hogwarts Assignment -** Arithmancy - Task 1 - Write about good and evil

 **Insane House Challenge** \- 414. Labyrinthine

 **365 prompts** \- 113. (emotion) Love

 **Pinata** \- Easy - Mermaid

 **Leaf Pile** \- Word. Whisper

 **Seasonal Words** \- Ocean

 **Gryffindor Challenge** \- Hermione Granger; Reckless

 **Disney** \- Use the dialogue "Just trust me."

 **Word Count: 672**

* * *

Forbidden

It was a dark and dangerous place, the only really neutral territory between their two kingdoms. Only because no one in their right mind would want to stake claim on this godless expanse of ocean. Even the temperature of the normally tropical water had dropped significantly and Hermione fought the shiver that threatened to slide down her spine. She wished she'd worn something warmer.

With visibly trembling hands she pushed her way through the Labyrinthine strands of seaweed. They climbed so high they almost blocked out all evidence of daylight. Something skittered in the weeds to her left, the chattering noise sending her pulse racing and she hurried onwards. Light glinted ahead.

"Draco!" she gasped, breaking through the weedline and into a small clearing. The merman looked up at the sound of her voice, his face lighting with delight. In a few powerful strokes of their tails the pair collided arms wrapping around each other in a fierce hug.

Hermione pulled back and looked up into his dark eyes, his pale blonde hair floated in the gentle current and she smiled before stretching up to kiss him.

"Gods, I've missed you," he whispered pressing his forehead against hers. The emotion in his words snet a pang through her heart.

"I know, it's so dangerous though. Our fathers…"

"I know. That doesn't make it any easier though. You're all I can think about. The light in the eternal darkness of King Tom's court. I hate it."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Hermione tried to commit all of him to memory. Every angle and plane of his face was so dear to her heart. "Come back with me," she whispered suddenly. It was such a shock to them both that they broke apart.

"What?" Draco's voice was choked. His eyes were wild, flicking between hers. Hermione's heart pounded.

"Come back with me, to Phoenix. Come home with me Draco. I know King Albus would accept you, he is a good and kind man. He believes that everyone deserves a second chance and this life wasn't even your choice in the first place. Please, just come back with me then we can be together."

She flicked her tail, propelling herself towards him but stopped as he drifted back. Pain and longing warred openly on his features. "I don't know if I can, Hermione. I love you, but…"

"But what? Your kingdom is cruel and dark."

"My father."

"Is an awful man. He treats you abominably. Draco, it makes perfect sense." She approached again and this time he let her. She took his hands in her own. "We can be safe and happy, together."

Draco opened his mouth to reply and Hermione could see that he was on the verge of agreeing. She could see their future together, so close she could almost touch it.

"Hermione!"

The moment shattered with the familiar voice of her friend and companion, Harry. She closed her eyes in annoyance, she could already feel Draco retreating from her and the idea. Harry's voice was distant enough that she knew they had a few moments before he reached them.

"Draco," she whispered, chasing him to the other side of the clearing. She caught his arm before he disappeared.

"I can't Hermione, they'd never accept me. I'd just ruin your life there."

"Think about it, please. Please, I know we would be happy together. Just trust me."

A heated moment passed between them. Charged with a desire and longing that made Hermione's blood run like lava in her veins. Draco seized her head in his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "I will try," he whispered fiercely. "I will come back to you, next week, and we can go to them."

"Thank you!" she whispered joyously.

He kissed her again, before releasing her. Harry called her name again and she turned looking for him through the strands of seaweed. When she looked back to Draco, he had already gone.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
